


Cassie vs Camp

by MiidiocreShards



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Jassekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiidiocreShards/pseuds/MiidiocreShards
Summary: [Post episode 4x07] Some time after their camp mission, Ezekiel stumbles across Cassandra having a late night marathon of the camp movies she enjoyed as a kid. Of course, things never go as smoothly as they do in the movies...





	Cassie vs Camp

It was 2am and she should really be sleeping right now, but nonetheless, Cassandra reached for the remote and pressed play yet again. The colors of the screen began to shift while the cheery opening credits blared from the speakers.

They had done movie nights a million times before this, but this was her first time doing it on her own. The Library had a little room with a large screen and projector, plus some chairs and couches.

When they were all in here, at least one person would be complaining about how cramped it was. The room felt wide, too wide now, with just her in here.

‘ _Kitty vs Camp_ ’ flashed before Cassandra’s eyes, eliciting a smile.

This had been her first camp movie. Her parents had warned her against the ‘dangers’ of summer camp and how she was much better off spending her summers studying for college courses she wouldn’t be taking for years.

When Cassandra kept on hiding camp brochures for them to ‘find’, they had bought this movie in the hopes that it would scare her out of going to camp.

Catherine ‘Kitty’ Mills was a nerdy, friendless girl, much like Cassandra, except she wore thick, round glasses and had dark brown hair tied into pigtails. Her parents had sent her to camp to improve her social skills but Kitty ended up being the target of the camp bullies.

Kitty took their taunting and actions quietly, but in secret, she plotted pranks as payback. The leader of the bullies caught on soon enough and it soon became a prank war that turned the entire camp upside down.

The movie ended with Kitty and the bullies covered in cream and pinecones, and in huge trouble with the camp director, but they had been laughing the entire time. Not like rivals, but friends.

“See, Cassandra?” her mother had said. “That’s what those hooligans at summer camp do.”

It looked wonderful. But Cassandra had known better than to say what was on her mind, and had nodded instead, looking away from the screen.

A light tap on her shoulder made Cassandra jump, the remote and her snacks clattering to the floor.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Ezekiel bent over to grab the fallen items. “I thought you’d be reading some ancient spell book for a moonlight fairy spell or whatever. Not...”

“Watching a dumb camp movie?” She took the items from Ezekiel and set them on the table in front of her. “Do you remember what you said to me back at the Robbie Bender's camp?”

Ezekiel’s eyes widened. “Cassandra, I–“

“The pranks look so much fun in the movies.” Onscreen, Kitty was making plans for her first prank.  “Even when people were getting hurt, it was OK because it always ended with everyone becoming friends, or the bad guy losing.”

 _“So you like mud pies, eh, Erica?” Kitty cackled. “I bet you’ll_ **_love_ ** _mine.”_

“She makes an exploding pie in that scene. With real mud.” Cassandra laughed. Even to her ears, it sounded hollow. “See, it’s funny in there, in the movie. In real life, she could have given Erica a concussion. Or worse.”

Her vision was starting to blur and Cassandra wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

Ezekiel took a step forward, as if to hug her like always, but paused at the last second. He simply patted her shoulder instead.

“Cassandra, I’m really sorry for all the stuff I said. It was a stressful situation and the sleeping spell did not help my mood–“

“No, Ezekiel, everything you said was right! I only know about normal people and normal life through movies, books, fiction. And, and that isn’t– it’s not what _real life is_!” Her voice broke at the last part of her sentence and the next thing she knew tears were streaming down her face in torrents.

Ezekiel didn’t hesitate this time; he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back for a moment before moving  them towards the couch.

“I never thought I’d have the chance to be normal,” she said in between sobs. “And now that I can be, I don’t know _how_. What– what if it’s too l-late for me? What if– What if all I’m good for is, is just studying here in the Lib-bra-ary?”

“No, no, that is not true. Listen to me, Cassandra. You are the most brilliant and amazing person I know. Except for me–“ She elbowed him and she could hear him laugh the softest chuckle. “You don’t need to be ‘normal’ like that. You’re already awesome just the way you are.”

“Even if I give you sleeping spells and put you out on a raft in your sleep?”

“Well…”

She laughed and buried her face in his chest, giving him a tight squeeze.

“I guess you could learn a thing or two about being normal.”

Cassandra looked up. “How? Movies and books aren’t exactly an accurate reference for ‘normal’ behavior.”

“Then you need a different reference, uh, what-was-it-called, a primary source!”

“Ezekiel, I’m pretty sure ‘normal’ people don’t stalk other people to learn about their behavior. Or do they?”

“Yeah, nah, they don’t. But you can learn by hanging around someone normal, or as normal as I’ll ever get.”

“What do you mean?”

“We could go do normal people stuff sometime. Go out to parks or cafes, catch a movie, do some shopping I guess? All that normal people crud you’re interested in.”

Cassandra leaned back and folded her arms, grinning. “Ezekiel Jones… It almost sounds like you’re asking me out on a date.”

“Whaaatt? Whaaaaaaat?” Ezekiel turned away,  but she saw the light blush spreading across his cheeks. “Where the bloody hell would you get that idea, I mean–“

“I’d love to go out with you.”

His head snapped back to look at her. “R-really? On-only if you want to! It doesn’t have to be a date or romance or whatever.”

“Dates are also normal people things, right? It’ll be fun to go on an actual date, with you.”

Ezekiel groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Cass-sandra, you really know how to make a guy blush.”

“There, there.’” She patted him on the back, failing to suppress her smile. Ezekiel could easily kiss and flirt, but there were times when he became a blushing mess in their relationship.

He looked up, a spark in his eye. “Hey, I just got a great idea. We could also stay here and bake. Baird and I do it all the time. It’s a common pastime for normal people.”

“Oo, how about we go shop for baking supplies and come back here to bake?”

“That’s perfect. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Cookies? Chocolate chip definitely.”

“That’s easy. Piece of cake.”

She sighed. “Cake sounds yummy too.”

“Whoa, slow down there, champ. Maybe one at a time for your first time baking.”

A yawn followed his sentence and Cassandra found herself yawning too. “Maybe it’s time for bed. For both of us.”

Ezekiel nodded. Cassandra switched off the large screen and the projector, while Ezekiel helped tidy the furniture and put away her snacks.

Once they were done, he yawned again. “It’s what, 4am?”

“I’m sure people are still awake in Australia!”

“Haha, very funny.” They stepped out of the room, into the Library’s endless expanse.

As they approached the doors leading to their own rooms, a thought struck Cassandra. “Ezekiel… I never apologized for the awful pranks I made you go through. I’m sorry, especially for the bed-raft one. You could have drowned!”

“Water under the bridge; though next time, I won’t be so nice.”

“Meaning…”

“Pranking Ezekiel Jones, the best thief in the world, comes at a price. Next time you prank me, I’m calling a prank war.”

“ _Really_?” she said in a breathless tone.

“I call Baird for my team. You take Stone.”

“You’re, you’re actually fine with more pranks? From me? After everything that happened?”

“Well, I think you’ve learnt to be a little more considerate in your pranking. Besides, it’ll be fun having you as my opponent.”

Cassandra reached over to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. “I love you, Ezekiel, you know that?”

“Alright, alright, no need to get mushy on me. Honestly, I get enough from Stone reciting poetry at me every time we start kissing.”

“I kinda like it. The way his eyes light up and he looks so happy…”

“He looks like a lovesick puppy,” Ezekiel scoffed. “Which I suppose is kind of cute, for Stone.”

They were now in front of their respective doors.

“Guess it’s goodbye for now. See you in the morning.” Cassandra leaned in for one last hug and Ezekiel reciprocated.

“Good night, Cassandra.” She felt him plant a kiss on the top of her head.

“Good night, Ezekiel.”

They exchanged one more goodbye, before finally releasing each other and returning to their own rooms.

Cassandra changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. As she lulled off to sleep, thoughts of summer camps and baking and normal things drifted through her mind.

“Hey, mom, dad?” she whispered. “Being normal doesn’t seem so bad. But being me… I think that’s the best thing of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As an autistic kid with a pretty sheltered upbringing, I related a lot to Cassandra's way of learning about people and living life through fiction. It's not surprising that this results in a skewed understanding of 'normal' behavior and real life consequences. But I hope Cassandra can learn from this!
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoo, anybody else craving a Cassekiel prank war? Bc I know I am


End file.
